


How Was Your Day?

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Murder Husbands, Wine, happily married couple, probably why they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Stiles' day started out good but went downhill. Thankfully, Peter's at home to make things better
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 365





	How Was Your Day?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> For Tumblr's @lavender-lotion, who was having a bad day. Here, have some fluff.

“How was your day, darling?” Peter stops and his eyes flash as he sniffs the anger coming off his spouse. “Well, that answers the question. Go into the living room, the wine’s already open.”

“You’re not going to offer to kill someone for me?” Stiles asks, following his spouse into the kitchen. He hovers nearby until Peter hands him his glass of Pinot Noir. It’s Friday night and Peter’s opened one of their better bottles. It’s hard to imagine Stiles truly appreciates it as he slugs it back. “Hit me.”

Peter sighs and refills the glass, taking Stiles by the elbow and steering him back towards the living room. “Is there someone I need to kill?”

“Almost always.” Stiles settles onto his end of the couch, putting his feet in Peter’s lap. All normal and usual for a Friday night. Except for the anxious smell still in the air – at least to Peter’s nose.

He peels off Stiles’ socks and starts to massage the balls of his feet, his own wine glass waiting off to the side. “Are you going to tell me what happened? So I can determine if it should be quick or take a long time for the bastard to die.”

“It’s just… it had been a pretty good day! Got in a shipment of books I’d been waiting for, some of the regular ones for the regular folk. Got that good one we’d been waiting for –“

Peter can’t keep himself from interrupting. “The runes book from Portugal? I wasn’t even sure that existed.”

“Yup, it does and why did you stop rubbing my feet?” He sips his wine more slowly now and smiles at Peter. His scent is getting more mellow, which might be because he’s home or because he’s on his second glass of wine. “Anyway, overall good day. Lotsa sales from the mundane people, couple of orders from the special people. Good day.”

“Who ruined it?” Peter asks, and hands his glass over when Stiles’ glass is almost empty.

“There’s this guy in France who is supposed to be confirming he can deliver a stone I need. I already have a buyer lined up and waiting for it, she’s in Australia. So France dude can’t be bothered to return my calls to even tell me if he has what my buyer needs. So she’s freaking because she needs it for the solstice celebration.”

“Hmm. We can go to France. Kick his ass, get the stone. Eat some bread and cheese. Drink a lot of wine.” Peter reaches behind him and grabs his phone with an eyebrow raised. The alcohol doesn’t affect him, but the scent of his mate, with that evil grin on his face, eyes shining white like pearls delights him. “Tell me you need a vacation, darling, and I’ll start arrangements.”

Stiles blinks, letting his eyes go back to their regular color, although he still has his manic grin. He leans forward and wrapping his arms around Peter he pulls himself up and into his lap. “Hi. Did I say hello yet? Ask you how your day was?”

“I was willing to assume there was a ‘hello’ in there.” Peter finishes his answer with a kiss on the nose, putting down his phone for now. “And my day was fine, I missed you. You’re feeling better now that we’re planning revenge?”

“Much better, nothing cheers me up more.” Their next kiss is slow and wet and tastes of wine. “So after France, do you think we could stop off in Italy?”

Peter bites Stiles’ shoulder, right where his spiral tattoo is, the one that ends high on his neck. The one that matches the one on Peter’s back. “Someone else to kill? And where are we going?”

“Umm, there’s a pickup I can make in Naples and yeah, maybe there’s a woman near, um, Milan who may need a visit,” Stiles says, pulling his shirt over his head.

Peter pushes Stiles back, his eyes back to bright, werewolf blue. “Neopolitan pizza and clothes shopping, too? Darling, please feel free to come home upset more often.”


End file.
